


Don't Wanna Dance

by Anoel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BFFs, Club Vivid, Dancing, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, POV Character of Color, Video, vid, you're my person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna dance with nobody but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Dance

Title: Don't Wanna Dance  
Music: "Don't Wanna Dance" by MØ (Titus Jones Remix)  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy S1-10  
Focus: Meredith/Cristina  
Summary: I don't wanna dance with nobody but you.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g. epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for Club Vivid 2015.  
Download Link: [Don't Wanna Dance (72 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-DontWannaDance.mp4)

I've wanted to make a Cristina/Meredith vid since 2005 when I was really into Grey's Anatomy and I've always promised myself when the show was over (or Cristina left) I would. Since the latter happened, last year at a Vividcon room party I swore that I'd make one for them for next year's Vividcon. Amazingly enough, I actually did it! The pairing is very meaningful to me because it was my first femslash OTP and helped keep me watching the show for many years. Last year I heard the original version of this song and I loved the chrous which seemed perfect for making a dancing focused Cristina/Meredith vid that I could premiere at Club Vivid. Unfortunately the lyrics section lacked a good dancing beat so I knew I'd have to find a remix to make the song danceable for CVV. 

I searched the internet but I hated all the remixes I found so I realized I'd have to take matters into my own hands. I've always loved Titus Jones's mashups so I looked into whether he could make a custom remix for me and to my surprise, he could and for a reasonable low price! It was a really easy process for him to make the remix and he even added the quick beats right before the chorus without me asking which really enhanced the vid IMO. The clipping process was horrible because the show is so long but I started early and tried to maintain a quick pace to find all the Meredith/Cristina scenes and any other relevant clips. It took forever but I managed to do it and did some vidding in between to make it more fun. It was a bit overwhelming at first but I was able to just find the best clips to use between them and once I figured out what the different sections of the vid would be doing (in relation to Cristina's growth and journey), I was able to find the clips that would work best in each one. Overall I really enjoyed getting to squee over Meredith and Cristina's scenes again and create the friendship/femslash (I've always loved how easily their relationship can go either way and that the vid leaves it open to interpretation) vid I've always wanted to make for them.


End file.
